


Suga and Hansol, May of 2013

by HDhq



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol slowly recovers from the bruises Suga left, until he appears again, making Hansol question his (probably) problematic feelings. Part of the HD series, sequel to 'Suga, May of 2013'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga and Hansol, May of 2013

Hansol liked people. He found them interesting. He liked to smile at strangers when their eyes met by chance, in the subway, in the streets, in a bar, in a club. He liked to smile in a way that made the innocent shiver and conjured up thoughts in the minds of the guilty, the tainted and the innocent who forcefully tried to stay innocent. He liked observing their reactions and sometimes also get to know them. He liked to test the nerves, the patience and the tolerance of the ones, he'd grow close to- or closer. He liked to watch how the proverbial water started boiling and usually stopped before it spilled and threatened to burn him. He liked to make friends, go out and, as one would say, just have a good time. Go dancing, go drinking, wake up with a headache that would knock an elephant over and laugh about it the next time he met the friends he'd gotten wasted with. He also liked to be touched. He liked having hands tangle in his hair, fingers sliding along his waist, tongues along his neck and lips, eyelashes brushing against his skin, teeth dragging over his chest. “You're really the ideal prostitute”, Zico groaned, physically quite contented, but already regretting what had happened, each time Hansol managed to trick or sweet talk him into going out with him. It always ended the same way. Which was why his relationship with Zico wasn't the easiest one.

He liked Jin, and Jin seemed to like him. He didn't treat him as gently and warmheartedly as he treated the others, usually their conversations consisted of almost visible sarcasm on Hansol's side and mock anger on Jin's. At the end of the day -or more often, at the end of the night- they'd be hanging somewhere in the lounge, Hansol sometimes literally hanging, or at the bar, making a little theater play out of the stories they had to tell each other. The only thing they earned from the others, with their presentations, were tired smiles in the best case and annoyed glances and words in the worst. Usually, nobody had energy for more. He liked Byunghun, he really was fond of the small, fragile boy. The times when they'd had to play some kind of “special offer” he had loved to see him becoming undone beneath his touches. Byunghun's hands were small and made him look even more helpless. Especially when they were almost completely hidden in the sleeves of one of his countless wide pullovers. They had held onto Hansol's shoulders and he'd almost felt bad for having the smaller boy tremble and whimper. He knew, Byunghun couldn't stand him, he usually tried to just not think about it. But the fact that the boy tried to let every moan, that escaped his lips when they were together, every kind of pleasure seem to be a pure act -Hansol knew it wasn't, he'd learned to read people- actually hurt him. The moment they would be out of their client's vision, Byunghun would snap. “You're such a brat, Don't think you really can get me to any of what I've done just now.” And although the cold tone in Byunghun's voice made an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, he'd smirk at him, sliding his fingers into the other one's neck once more, to feel him tremble beneath the touch. “I'll remind you, next time you're gasping my name.”

And then, there was Yoongi. Yes, Zico had somehow caught him in the streets like a stray dog, caught him with dubious -if existent- moral principles. But no matter how many episodes of Suga's life Hansol got to listen to, he not even once felt sorry for him. No matter how cruel or sad what he was talking about was. It probably was his tone of voice, the fact, that he could tell every story with exact the same kind of nuance in his voice. Something that was there in each story, whether it was one of the times at which he'd feared to sleep lest he froze to death or one of the times at which he was having a feast with his closest friends. It was always there and it seemed to say “confidence”. Maybe he just was beyond good and evil, not to be impressed easily, not to give up quickly and Hansol was too easily impressed. (Next to that he almost always appeared to be so sleepy, he might just fall over, or plainly bored.) Hansol didn't quite know what to do with him, how to approach him, something that didn't happen too often. Byunghun was the submissive one, Hansol played the submissive one if needed and Yoongi didn't have any of that (at least normally he seemed like it). And Hansol couldn't decide whether he wanted to work with him or kindly ask Zico to get him back to where he found him. Too be frank, he was more than curious but slightly scared to get to know someone who brought him in such disarray. And really, to be completely true, he just wanted-

Back to the stray dog: Yoongi was cute to look at, but a little rough around the edges. And obviously also around the part of his brain that kept the brutal serial killer, that he probably had not so successfully sealed away in the course of his not so easy life, in place. Hansol let out a deep sigh, becoming an even smaller ball on the white couch he had been sitting on for the past five days, and it felt, as he hadn't even left it once. Which was the only reason why he was wavering from reminiscing to contemplating to simply day dreaming. Normally he didn't think too much about his colleagues, but he was so bored. Jin had forced him to stay at home after Yoongi had snapped and almost slit Hansol's throat open. It hadn't ended nicely, but it could have turned out much worse. Yoongi was knocked out and got back to his senses some time later, with a headache that felt as if he'd had to listen to the Mistress's future plans for five hours straight – his words- and no clear memory of what he'd done. Hansol had looked -and still did- like someone who would have to go to court for being a victim of domestic violence. His shoulder blades cut open from the glass he'd crashed into, and a few bruises that only slowly got lighter on his back and arms.

“I wanna talk to him, I'm sure he'll remember!” Hansol really had been more than eager to meet Yoongi again, mostly out of curiosity, but for the first time he'd known them, Jin and Zico had consented in something: in keeping Hansol away from Suga and Suga away from the rest of the world. For the time being. “I really don't think, this is a good idea. He could have attacked any of us, but it was you who seemed to provoke his aggression even more”, Jin had said, worried crease between his eyebrows. “And I really don't want to know what stuff you're into. He could've killed you and you want to see him??” Zico was not so worried. Hansol didn't really know himself what he was into, didn't even consider it up until Yoongi showed up. He usually just went along with whatever his clients would want. And as Ren was responsible for the really messed up stuff, he kept his hands out of all the dangerous things. Hansol contorted his face in all possible directions, wondering, if Zico was right and there really was some kind of crooked kind of attraction he had for Yoongi. Or if his boredom -and Zico's little psycho tricks- were getting the best of him. Maybe he'd lost too much blood -surely- or it was the lack of ...affection over the last week -definitely- or maybe the air in his little apartment, that was not really used to actually be inhaled into lungs – he wasn't home often- was doing funny thing-

And then he almost jumped off the couch, when he heard a noise that he only recognized as a ringing at his door after a few seconds had passed. He was never home. Why should someone ring at HIS door? After a second ringing, that sounded slightly annoyed, if that was possible, Hansol jumped to his feet- groaned dramatically due to the many bruises that were protesting strongly- and shuffled through the chaos he'd made to the intercom, pressing the button to open the door. He could have asked who it was, but he wasn't expecting any of his former clients to be crazy enough to stalk him. So he just opened the door – Jin would lecture his ears bloody, if he ever was to find out- and almost threw it shut again when he looked into the lethargic eyes of Yoongi. Which probably would have been the best thing to do.

“Hey.” Instead he choked out a surprised: “Well, hello there” as an answer and kept staring, matching the Yoongi standing in front of him with the Yoongi who'd been torturing him in many ways in his memories and his fant- mind and it made him blush. BLUSH. HIM. He'd done so many things, of which one would have been enough for any normal person to want to be swallowed by the ground they were walking on. He broke the eye contact. Cue.

“Are you feeling better?” Yoongi's voice was slightly raspy- as always- his dark eyes lined black -not started his day of work yet- and really apathetic. He had is head cocked and tilted forward and was looking up at Hansol, through the brown strands of his fringe. “I've never felt better”, Hansol sing-songed, still clutching the doorknob like his life depended on it. Yoongi let out a loud sigh, and Hansol jumped a bit. “Thank god, can I go now?” “What?” “See that?”, his unexpected visitor raised the hand he'd hidden behind his back. “Flowers?” Yoongi produced another dramatic sigh, starting to hit the side of his leg with the bouquet. “Zico sent me. Princess almost killed me. 'Look how he's doing' one idiot said and 'don't you dare going, you slit him half' said the other.” He stopped maltreating the red morning glories, searching Hansol's eyes again. “You ARE feeling better, right?” Hansol only blinked. Yoongi looked so cute. Zico had been swooning over how Suga had been so sweet in the clothes he'd given him, he'd had to unwrap him again right away to taste him. Hansol's ears tinted pink at the thought. He really needed to get out of his apartment before he forgot how to exist around people without turning into a traffic light. “I am. Much better”, he stuttered, “And you're here to...?” “Have you been deafened by your own constant blabbering? Just told you, Zico sent me over.” He stopped. “Should I come in or can I go n-” “It's pure chaos, but I'm usually not home, so I don't care about tidying up too much”; Hansol giggled and -only hesitating for a heartbeat, picture of Yoongi crashing him into the glass flashing in his mind- grabbed the boy by the hand holding the flowers to drag him in. He gave up the probably justified fear. Who could not use a bit of sugar? His intention was to confront his- whatever it was Yoongi might be to him. But the conversation dragged on – Hansol wasn't sure the memories of himself talking to any person effortlessly were a lie- and he still wasn't too sure what to think of Yoongi slash Suga slash psycho, yet. The few times they'd talked with each other had mostly left him with an uncomfortable tingle under his skin, while their first and up til now only physical encounter had left him at least one scar (and with the reason, Jin had needed to force him to take some time off).

And the time he had him around now wasn't helping. Not to solve his serial killer memory, let alone the strange tingle he didn't want to confuse with want. Or any of that. Really. It didn't make him flinch when Suga reached for the knife to cut the watermelon -the only edible thing, Hansol had been able to retrieve- he didn't stare at his tongue darting out to lick over his lips. They resorted to watch a movie. “I'm not going to that hellhole, if nobody forces me”, Yoongi commented and flopped down onto the couch. Hansol liked people. Really. But right now he was just tense – for too many reasons- and it got worse by the second. He didn't even notice how Yoongi's demeanor started to change as the minutes ticked by. How his voice got a hard edge to it- it was cutting when Hansol finally realized-, how his eyes darkened – he could have drowned in them by the moment he finally saw- and how his movements got sharper. The apathetic Yoongi standing in front of his door lost somewhere, behind the hands that had snaked around Hansol's body, fingers of one pressing against his throat, eyes staring at him coldly, words whispered that made him shake. When he got his senses back he'd probably judge himself for being afraid and aroused at the same time.

 

A loud, very annoyed groan and an appalled cry made him crush onto the floor. Zico was standing over him, Suga sitting at his feet on the couch, holding a pillow up as if would cast a spell on the intruder. “You awake, little rat?” Zico grinned. “Falling asleep without being out of breath. I've never seen you like this.” “And I'd like to keep my breath today. Don't want to go with you, no no”, Yoongi snapped, tone nagging. Hansol blushed when he heard his voice and he was more than happy that Zico had no means of knowing the dream that caused his embarrassment. He really needed to sort Yoongi out, or he would get into real trouble.

 


End file.
